Someone for me
by punk-angel-of-darkness
Summary: pan has been having weird feelings for trunks...is it love? does he feel the same? TP AND SLIGHT GB rating may go up...review, flame or send ideas k and i don't like marron at all so there will be bashing in later chapters really soon! i hate marron!wahoo
1. Default Chapter

**Hi! K this story I hope all you people like! and like my other story's I welcome you to flame and review or tell me what you want k! sorry for bad grammar or spelling and of course I love pan and gotten being bro and sis but they aren't in this one k!**

**Pan: 17**

**Uub:18**

**Bra: 17**

**Gotten: 21**

**Trunks:22**

As Pan walked down the orange star highs halls she watched as a big group of girls by the door pointing and giggling wildly at something outside.

Pan rolled her eyes as she walked to her locker only to find one of her best friends leaning on it.

" Geese pan hurry up! We got to go my place and talk about something now!" Bra begged as pan grabbed her stuff from her locker.

"What's so important……?" pan asked as they made their way to the doors of the school where the mob of girls were giggling.

Pan and bra stopped at the door trying to push through the girls…..they over heard some odd comments like:

" he's so hot!!!" or " they both are maybe one of them will take me to the dance…….oh they're making me melt!"

pan snorted at the last comment then it hit her…..

'What dance?'

When both pan and bra made it through the mob of girls and were out side the let out deep breaths and leaned on each other starring at the ground panting.

" god you can't breath in there its like 100 L of perfume spilt everywhere and stunk up the door way!" pan panted while bra quickly nodded still leaning on pan and looking at the ground trying to breath….bra did love perfume but there is a thing called to much!

Pan could still hear the squeals from the girls in the door way, pan slowly stood up little strands of black hair fell across her face, pan's gaze moved from the ground to what was in front of her, there at the end of the street was the gate way to heaven…………. There was,

A shining black convertible with light blue flames that streaked its sides but that wasn't it, its music was on full blast with a beat that made the car seem like it was bouncing in rhythm with the music, and again that was not what caught her eye, it was the hot guy sitting on the hood of the car he had lavender hair that was short ( GT style love it!), he wore baggy torn blue jeans with chains a baggy black T and black sun glasses and from where she was standing she could still see the smirk on his face.

Trunks starred back at what he thought looked like a black haired feisty hot chick!

' Don't think that this is pan we're talking about! My best friend pan, but did she have to wear that?'

pan was wearing a tight black T that showed her front well, it had red flames on it that showed the red high lights in her hair, she also wore baggy black kakis that had tears in them and chains on the side the kaki's hugged her hips well showing her abs from the shortness of the shirt…..( not a trashy outfit! Pan is not a slut!k!) and for once her bandana wasn't in her hair….she still had it but it was tied around her wrist, not wearing the bandana showed her elbow length black red streaked hair well.

Bra stopped panting and looked up to see what pan was looking at…..now it wasn't her brother that caught her eye but the boy sitting next to him……..Goten.

Bra watched at he put on his famous son grin and waved at her, bra smiled and waved back.

" what do you think they're here for?" pan asked bra as she tore her eyes off trunks to look at bra who was blushing and starring at gotten.

Pan sighed.

" Bra wipe your mouth your drooling."

Bra snapped back to reality and wiped her mouth then frowned.

" No I'm not."

Pan just laughed and walked down the school lawn towards the car, Bra fallowing.

Pan walked up to the car and trunks jumped off the car,

" Why hello can I help you?"

" yeah give us a ride to your place." Pan smirked as she tried not to look into his eyes but failed.

" ohhhhhhhh don't talk about our love life in public babe…….." trunks whispered earning him a slap from pan.

" perv."

" hey that's what I do!" trunks chuckled as he turned towards his sister, he looked at her for a moment and then to his sunglasses off and bent down to her eye level.

" sis are you okay……..your drooling."

Bra snapped back to reality again pulling her eyes from gotten to her brother and wiping her mouth.

" what's with you people and I'm drooling…..I'm NOT!" bra snapped as she jumped into the back seat of the car.

Trunks moved out of pan's way and jumped into the drivers seat, gotten jumping into the back making bra blush slightly and pan nervous for some odd reason.

Pan jumped into the passengers seat and took one last look at the screeching girls that were now gathered on the school lawn.

Trunks noticed this and decided to make pan mad…….

Trunks placed his hand on her knee leaning over her and waved at the group of girls also shouting.

" see ya lady's!"

making the girls screech even louder,

pan blushed hard as she felt trunks' hand on her lower thigh above her knee then was talken over with a warm feeling inside………then anger.

" trunks get off me! And stop talking to the air heads! It provokes them!" pan glared.

Pan's comment made both gotten and Bra laugh, but trunks slowly moved back to his seat.

" sorry panny!" he whispered and winked at her before driving onto the road and towards CC.

' was he flirting with me!......no this is trunks best friend……..5 years older……..(sigh) I wish he was flirting though……..no I don't what am I thinking!'

Trunks noticed pan's troubled face,

"you okay panny?" he asked in concern

" of course ………just thinking….." pan said.

' it wasn't a total lie….I was thinking……..' pan thought as she looked back at her blue haired friend in the back seat who was shyly talking with gotten and blushed the odd time, pan looked back up front but over at trunks who was starring at the road……..just looking at him made her stomach do flips.

' why do you make me feel like this trunks.'

**Hey people hope you like this chap please review or flame or tell me what you want or what I should change k! later!**


	2. riot girl

**Okay new chap please like it!!!!!!!okay my friend told me to post this song because it reminds her of pan…..and somehow she says it reminds her of me…….but I'm not like that….but she says I am and so do my other friends….(pouts) I also remember reading the song somewhere but I'm not sure if it was or not…..so I'm not copying at all k and I don't even think it was in a story? Oh well.**

Everything in the car was silent until bra spoke up,

" panny are we still going tonight?"

before pan could answer let alone speak trunks interrupted.

" where are you going?"

" nowhere!" both girls answered quickly.

" uhhhhun and what would you di if I told mom you and pan were going to sneak out….also I wonder what gohan would think." Trunks smirked as her watched the color drain from pan and bras faces.

" fine……panstakingmetogetatattooyouhappy!"bra said in one breath.

" oh no no no you are not getting a tattoo bra….." trunks laughed as he looked back at his sister.

" but pan has one!" bra cried but soon covered her mouth.

" oh way to go bra!" pan growled as trunks pulled the car over.

"what!?" both gotten and trunks shouted.

" its none of your business!" pan glared at both him and bra.

"panny who let you get a tattoo?!" gotten shouted at his niece.

" nobody…….." pan mumbled.

" but it's my life G-ten!"

" so!......." trunks countered.

" so!" pan snapped.

"I can do what I want to."

Gotten fell back in his seat, bra mouthed sorry and trunks sighed in defeat.

" where is it?" trunks asked putting his hand to his head as if he had a headache.

" none of your………"

"panny where is it!"

pan took her backpack off and threw it to the floor in front of her, she turned around in her seat so her back was facing trunks……she lifted up her shirt enough so on her lower back trunks and gotten could see a black dragon pan turned around in her seat and put her shirt down but trunks stopped her.

" pan what's that?" trunks asked as he saw a flicker shine from her stomach.

" my belly button?" pan answered confused.

" panny……." Trunks sighed again.

"on your belly button."

" trunks don't start….it's nothing it's mine and it was my decision my body and I don't care what you say or think so fuck off and leave my body affairs to me!" pan shouted.

" pan you have a tattoo and a belly button ring……what else is there!" trunks argued.

" nothing ! now fuck off your not my dad !" pan growled as she put her shirt down and crossed her arms.

" no I'm not but I know you have a fucking attitude problem!" trunk yelled as he started the car again and drove onto the road.

The radio announcer announced the next song

" here's riot girl!!!!!!by Good charlotte!"

The song that came on made trunks think about pan………..

_She's got tattoos and piercings She like Minor Threat she likes Social Distortion_

_My girl's a hot girl A hood rat who needs an attitude adjustment_

_Christina would'nt wanna meet her She hates you Brittany so you better run for cove_

_r_

_My girl's a hot girl A riot girl and shes angry at the world._

_Emergancy call 911 shes pissed off at everyone_

_police rescue FBI she wants a riot she wants a riot._

_and everywhere we go she gets us thrown out constantly but thats OK_

_cause i know i know i know my baby would do anything for me_

_yeah christina wouldnt wanna meet her she hates you brittany so you better run for cover_

_My girls a hot girl a riot girl and she's takin on the world._

_Emergancy call 911 shes pissed off at everyone police rescue FBI she wants to riot she wants a riot she wants a _

_riot. _

_dont you know that all i really want is you...gotta know that all I really want is you_

_Emergancy call 911 shes pissed off at everyone_

_police rescue FBI she wants a riot Emergancy call 911 she wants a riot Police rescue FBI she wants a riot_

when the music stopped everyone turned to pan who laughed nervously……

" hehehehe what?"

**hope you like this chap and review! Or flame!**

**And thank you khoda my first and only reviewer so far!!!!**


	3. secrets

They drove the rest of the way in silence until trunks pulled up into CC's driveway.

Pan grabbed her bag and through the car door open then slamming it shut with force that rattled the car.

"Come on Bra lets go and leave these two to go back to their retirement home!" pan huffed as she slung her backpack over her one shoulder and walked up CC's walkway, Bra jogging to keep up with her.

Trunks leaned back in his seat then rammed is hands on the steering wheel in frustration,

"Trunks what's up? Its not that bad….dende knows we've done worse!" goten laughed while hopping out of the car.

Trunks got out of the car and leaned one the car for a while,

"Goten it's not that……she probably hates me now……." Trunks sighed.

"Trunks you take things way to serious ………dende maybe you are getting to old!"Goten chuckled until he was being chased around the yard by trunks who was shouting manically.

" COME ON GOTEN STOP I JUST WANT TO HIT YOU A FEW TIMES! COME ON DUDE I'M GETTING OLD! GOTEN TAKE THIS LIKE A MAN!"

Goten ran in circles around the yard trying to avoid, trunks and finally ran into the house shouting back at trunks' last comment.

"KNOWING YOU I'D RATHER PASS!"

Both Pan and Bra sat at the kitchen table talking about important things………..

"Pan I want that tattoo!" Bra crossed her arms as she stood up from her chair and made her way to the cupboards grabbing a cup.

"Well who cares what you dorky brother thinks! We'll get you that tattoo okay!" Pan assured as she turned her head to face the window.

Pan looked out the window to see trunks leaning on his car again, Pan could almost feel herself melt….

' wait! Please tell me I'm not falling for trunks…….NO this is all wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Sick and wrong!'

"Pan? Panny you in there?" Bra waved her hand in front of pan's face trying to get her attention.

Bra fallowed pan's gaze to outside and then trunks, Bra starred in disbelief at her friend who for once in her life looked helpless, Bra took in a deep breath…….

"PANNY I'M LOSING YOU COME BACK TO ME!" Bra screamed as she shook pan to death.

Pan snapped out of her thoughts and threw Bra off her.

" What's your problem!" pan snapped as she glared at Bra who was smirking.

Bra stood up and looked pan straight in the eyes……and came to a conclusion.

" you like my brother!"

Pan's face paled and soon heated up with her face going red in embarrassment; she mentally shook her head and glared at Bra again.

" No I don't!"

Bra continued to smirked and walked back to the counter grabbing her cup and turning to the fridge still smirking.

Pan jumped up from her seat…..

"I don't Bra really!"

Bra grabbed a pop can from the fridge and began to pour it in her cup,

"Listen pan the pop in the can is like your secrets to me , well sorry girl but they're slowly pouring out!" Bra stated with a grin as they both watched the pop being drained from the can and into the cup.

"Cute Bra reeeeeeal cute!" Pan frowned as she watched the last drops drop into the glass.

The girls were interrupted by shouting coming from outside, they both ran to the window to see what was going on.

They watched as trunks chased gotten around the yard and then gotten ran inside.

They turned to see gotten run past the kitchen door and trunks after him, they heard thumps up stairs and then a crash……and then the heard vegeta………….

"BRAT WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! TAKE YOUR FIGHTING OUTSIDE BEFORE YOUR MOM……….."

" TRUNKS!!!!!!!!!!!" a shrill scream echoed through the house making everyone clutch their ears in pain.

**Okay its short………….(groan)……..but here to talk about people or reviewers………**

**Okay mT96: I never was good in styling at all I'm like uncoordinated with colors and clothes but thank you and I like the fact that I made pan a bad ass because I think she's fuckin awesome!**

**As for butters…………………THANKS!.....i know you weren't flaming and I know I can't spell at all lol! But yeah I know it wasn't a flame.**

**Tiff you're cooooooool thanks for what you said!!!!! Hehehehehehehehb( grabs a gun) die flamers or be flamed lol I'm just kidden!!!!!!! To you flamers out there because I don't mind if you flame or send ideas. **

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**p.s khoda my loyal reviewer ! peace out dude! And write a story I'd love to read one of yours if you'd write one…….(pouts) later**


	4. Crazy on crushin!

Pan and bra both winced in pain as bulma screamed at the top of her lungs, while they also heard goten and trunks pounding back down the stairs.

Before trunks and goten zoomed outside trunks called back up the stairs.

"Sorry mom can't talk I have to start work ! love you see you at dinner bye!"

As the girls watched the boys jump into the car outside they heard bulma running down the stairs and opening the front door.

"YOU WERE SAPPOSED TO BE AT WORK SIX HOURS AGO!" she screamed as she watched the car round a corner….then it hit her.

"YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY! BOY WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU……AHHHG!" bulma walked back up stairs as pan and bra sweat dropped.

Pan and bra returned their attention back to the plan….

"I want that tattoo and I want to get it tonight!" Bra hissed at her best friend who was looking out the window.

Soon pan snapped her attention back to Bra.

"Hey what does your bro normally do on a Friday night?" pan asked a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You know panny the usual I guess he and goten go clubbing….but you know that……" Bra soon caught on.

"Listen Bra when they leave we'll leave and go to the parlor for the tattoo k?!" Pan smiled as her friend shook her head up and down.

"Then we can go clubbing after?!!!!!" Bra asked excitedly causing pan to roll her eyes and sigh.

"sure…….."

Bra jumped up in joy and hugged a very scared pan.

'_what have I done to her?'_ pan thought as she fought Bra off her.

**With da boys.**

"So trunks where're we going?" Goten asked as he looked out his window and up the streets of west city.

"Far away from home until my mom comes down." Trunks answered as he fumbled with the radio station.

Both trunks and goten sat in silence until goten chuckled nervously and decided to brake the silence.

"So ……man what's with you getting all up with pan …. I mean sure I was mad to but…..you know she's going to do what she wants and you can't stop her…." Goten said calmly as he watched trunks begin to frown.

"Goten she shouldn't be doing what she wants at this age kami we don't know what else she and my sister have done……" Trunks continued to frown as a look of horror struck gotens face.

"You don't think……" Goten started as he watched trunks' jaw nearly hit the floor but he recovered quickly.

"No pan's not that bad……but then again she is 17…..and pretty hot for her age any guy would die……she is well built ……nice curves…….she …. With …..guy……guys….do her……GOD GOTEN NOWAY! SHE'S NOT LIKE THAT……… is she?" trunks frowned at the thought while goten just gawked at him…..

"Firstly bro you're right any guy would want her…… secondly…..she's not like that……..thirdly did you just say my niece was hot?" Goten asked confused making trunks jump…

"ah no way man! She's hot but not that hot…." trunks starred at the road trying not to catch gotens eye.

"But you still think she's hot!" Goten began to smirk.

"Goten she's five years younger then me!" Trunks growled causing goten to laugh…

"what?"

"You're crushin on my 17 year old niece! That's what's what!" But goten quit laughing when trunks' fist came into contact with his head.

"Shut-up!"

**kk sorry it's not a lot and that it came real late and all but yeah I've been busy! **

**Oh and khoda (blushes) thanks but I wouldn't say I was the best!!!! Hahahah anyway write some storys I want to read them……(wimpers) if you don't then that would be real mean! Later dudes and dudets!!!!!!!!!**


	5. kiss

Pan and Bra sat on the couch starring blankly at the turned off TV.

"Hey bra why aren't we watching anything?" Pan asked as she starred at the blank TV.

"Because …… I can't find the converter and I'm to lazy to get up." Bra answered starring at the TV also not looking away.

"Why?"

"Just wondering because the converter ……" Pan said not turning her gaze away from the TV.

"I can't reach it Pan can you get it for me…." Bra pouted as she continued to stare at the TV.

""No I can't reach it ether……you know what Bra?" Pan narrowed her eyes but was still looking at the turned off TV.

"What?"

"Well it's about me and you….."

"What?"

"we're pitiful…."

"Yup!"

"even idiots…"

"Yup!"

"Completely stupid…."

"Yup!"

"You know why…?"

"yu-….nope"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE HOLDEN THE FUCKING CONVERTER THAT'S WHY!" Pan screamed as Bra turned her gaze from the TV and to her hand.

"Oh…"

**(sorry I just had to do that it happened to me and my best friend this weekend! I was so funny! And my other best friend who's a guy and my two friends hate each other…..well anyway he ran into our screen door when he was chasing me for throwing the converter at him! Again sorry I just had too tell some people!)**

Trunks and goten pulled up into the Briefs driveway after an hour of boredom and gotens teasing.

Trunks and goten quietly walked into the home so Bulma wouldn't hear them, goten made his way to living room with trunks beside him.

Trunks turned confused as he watched his best friend and his sister starring at the blank TV.

Trunks made his way over to Pan and sat beside her without her so much as glance away goten sitting in between the two girls.

Trunks waved his hand in front of pan's face and whistled.

"Hel-lo anyone in there?"

Both pan and Bra just sat there starring at the TV.

"Goten can you turn the Tv on please we can't…" Bra spoke causing goten to jump.

Gotens eyes narrowed as did trunks.

"Sis you're holding the converter do it you're self!" Trunks sighed at his sister's laziness.

"Wait Bra you know what don't think I want to watch TV anymore….you?" Pan spoke startling trunks.

" you're right…."

Bra and Pan stood up and left the living room and the boys sweat dropped.

"Weird!"

**later that night………….**

Pan and Bra watched as trunks' and goten talked about their night plans.

"So what club are we going to?" Goten asked trunks as they sat in trunks' room and played Nintendo.

"Dunno…….shit you loser! Out of my fuckin way!" trunks growled as his car crashed and burned into gotens.

"fuck…….."

"When are we leaving to go pick up Paris and ughhh Marron…………." Goten asked as both him and pan made a throwing up gesture.

"Oh stop whining goten it's not like we're dating them …….. we just promised to take them out…….." Trunks reasoned as pan began to laugh and bra giggle at her uncles faces.

"Yeah well all they do is flirt! It's annoying!" Goten pouted as he threw his controller down and crossed his arms over his chest.

"well we could always blow them off………" Goten stopped pouting and began to dance.

"Yes we can yes we can dad a da babab baby yeah!" Goten sang and then began to hum and dance jumping up and down…..then doing the Jackson moonwalk.

"Calm down Goten kami you are a retard!" trunks frowned and walked over tp his side table where his phone was.

"hi marron?"

"Yeah hi trunksie!" Marron chirped into the other end of the phone ….or more like screeched in her high fake Barbie voice….(shudders)

" Yeah…….. well me and Goten can't make it tonight….so yeah" Trunks spoke as quick as he could before she could but……….

" TRUNKS WHY NOT!" she cried into the phone.

" Because I already had plans…..!" Trunks smirked at his one minute brilliants…..

" OH yeah with who!" marron fumed on the other end.

" with a a a ahh a ahhhhhhhh pan and bra….me and gotne promised we'd take them out as friends again like old times you know ….. anyway I should be going….." Trunks quickly gestured to the phone mouthing for one of them to call him for an excuse for him to get off the phone but the only one paying attention was pan.

Pan thought for a moment until trunks was literally jumping up and down pointing at the phone with a angry look on his face.

"OH GO FUCK FUCK YOURSELF TRUNKS!" pan screamed to make sure marron heard…..smirking to herself at the now horrified look on trunks' face.

" trunks you can meet us at the club me and paris will be waiting for you and your……friends the little brats can come I guess …. Anyway bye bye sweetie!" marron giggled into the phone and then hung up.

Bra looked at both pan and trunks who both looked like they were ready to kill….and goten noticed both their ki's sparked in anger.

Both left pan and trunks alone in trunks' room not wanting to see the battle.

"trunks….why did you say me and bra were coming…" Pan hissed.

"Why couldn't you be a normal person and tell me to get off the phone…"Trunks fought back.

Both tacking a step towards each other while they spoke.

"Well I'm not going to help someone who just ruined mine and Bra's weekend!" Pan laughed in a annoyed way.

"Well I know what you were going to do anyway I'm not stupid!" Trunks shouted.

"Fuck of trunks you know shit…… but if your so smart what were we going to do huh!" Pan asked tapping her foot as her and trunks were two steps away.

"YOU WERE GOING TO GET BRA A TATTOO AND YOU WOULD PROBABLY GET YOUR TONGUE PIERCED!" trunks shouted taking a step towards her so the were almost nose to nose.

" to late trunks" pan stated sticking out her tongue showing the stud in it.

Trunks turned around his hands on his head pulling at his hair.

" Panny what happened to little panny….." trunks whispered as he fell back onto his bed starring at the ceiling.

Pan walked over to him and stood in front off him.

"Face it Briefs I'm not panny anymore I'm growing up." Pan said looking down at trunks.

Trunks looked back up at her and noticed again….

' _she's right she isn't little anymore…..she has grown up and she always did have the attitude ….which is sexy……I wonder what it would feel like to kiss her……WAIT SHUT UP! NO PERV PERV PERV STOP!'_

but trunks couldn't stop he looked her body over from her full breasts to her shapely curves, before he knew it his hand reached out and found her side.

Pan feeling herself blush at the sudden contact.

Trunks rubbed her side and watched as pan blushed and tried not to look at him.

' _tough on the outside but on the inside she's still that shy little girl……'_ he smirked.

Snacking his arm around her waist and pulling her down onto his body that was still lying on the bed.

They were nose to nose pan felt her face redden more as his hot breath blew against her lips.

"but panny…. What if I don't want you to grow up?" he whispered against her lips sending shivers up her spine.

Pan took a hold of herself and became more brave and began to smirk.

"Then if I don't grow up…..nothings going past where we are now because I'm not old enough!" pan smirked as she could tell she had cornered trunks to a line that she never thought he would bother to pass but….

"Fine then….. have it your way…." Trunks smirked and pressed his lips against hers in a hungry kiss.

Trunks in circled both his hands around her waist as she began to straddle him.

Pan felt his tongue trace her bottom lip but before she could welcome him or complain he pushed his tongue into her mouth shocking her to no end.

'_wanna play dirty briefs… well trust me I can to……"_

pan tried to fight the moan that was building up in her throat but soon it was let out causing trunks to growl into the kiss wanting more.

Pan bent down and began to grind against him causing her to gasp as she felt him harden.

'_man you're big!'_

trunks growled more making them brake the kiss, both out of breath but both wanting more.


End file.
